Sexual Tension
by baskekballgurl97
Summary: Troy is East High's king. Gabriella is East High's queen. Perfect couple, right? Wrong. Troy and Gabriella flirt and tease each other non-stop, but inside have all of this built up anger. The students in school mistake this anger as Sexual Tension, but it's not. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the Characters

Troy Bolton, captain of the East High basketball team and the school's king, began his day as he always does; making out with his whore of the day in the school courtyard. Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream come from inside the school. He broke away from the make out session and smirked to himself knowing exactly who it was, and why she was screaming. When he entered the school, a path in the hallway cleared and his bushy haired co-captain, Chad Danforth came up to talk to him:

Chad: Dude, did you just hear that?

Troy(lauging a little): Yeah, and I know exactly who it was.

Troy began to walk again, with Chad, Jason, and Zeke following in tow. He walked right to the source of the scream; a petite brunette with big brown eyes. He found Gabriella Montez, head cheerleader and queen of East High, exactly how he thought he would, drowned in a bucket of water. Last night after practice, he rigged her locker to dump the water on her when she opened it. When Troy and his friends saw her drenched in her very revealing cheer uniform, and her friends surrounding her with towels they just stood and laughed at them until Gabriella approached them:

Gabriella: BOLTON! I knew it was you. No one else would do anything that immature! What are you, 10?

Troy: Awe, come on babe, you look sexy all wet. Because of me. (adding a wink to the last part)

Gabriella(scoffing): Oh you are such a pervert! And I am NOT your "babe"

At this point everyone in the halls are staring at the fight that occurs almost every morning between the two:

Troy: Oh but you want to be. (stepping closer to Gabriella so they are only an inch apart)

Gabriella: See that's where you're wrong. I am not, don't want to be, and never will be your babe.

Troy: Your lips say no, but your eyes say Oh Yes! Which you will be saying when we fuck later.

Gabriella(squeaking in disgust): You are just lucky I have an extra uniform or I would kill you!

Troy: Ooo I like a girl who's rough

Gabriella scoffed, pulled a spare uniform out of her locker and called her friends to help her fix her make up. Troy and his friends proceeded to homeroom. While Taylor McKessie, co-cheerleader, helped Gabriella dry her hair under the hand dryer in the lav she started talking to Sharpay (head of the drama department and co-cheerleader) about homecoming:

Taylor: Oh my god why won't Chad just ask me to homecoming already?!

Sharpay: I know how you feel. I dropped so many hints to Zeke and he hasn't picked any of them up!

Gabriella(from under the hand drier): Perhaps it's because you're crushing on Troy "the biggest dick in school" Bolton's friends.

Taylor(helping Gabriella out from under): Well just because you hate Troy doesn't mean you should hate on his friends! And when will you tell us the long running question of why you hate the hottest most popular guy in school? I mean you are Captain of Varsity cheer, and he's captain of the basketball team, it's perfect!

Gabriella(while applying concelear): Tay, I told you a million times it's just too complicated to explain to you!

Sharpy(applying eyeliner on Gabriella): What about me?

Gabriella: Shar, just no.

After one last look in the mirror and a flip of the hair, Gabriella looked even better then when she walked into school. She may actually have to thank Bolton.

Gabriella: Ready Girls? Lets go!

Gabriella walked into Mrs. Darbus' homeroom with Taylor and Sharpay following behind right before the bell rang. When Gabriella walked past Troy she gave him a little glare and he just smirked back at her. He couldn't remember how long they had hated each other, but it's been a while. No one really got it though. I mean, they were the perfect couple; Other than the fact they couldn't stand each other. A lot of people mistook their banter as sexual tension, which it wasn't. Or was it? After Mrs. Darbus read the announcements, she left the room to refill her coffee. While she was gone, everyone broke off and was talking about the different clubs and activites. Gabriella called an emergency cheer meeting in the back.

Gabriella: GIRLS! Coach told me that due to overscheduling, the gymnastics team and the cheer squad were both booked for the Aerobics room, so we will have to practice in the gym today.

Troy(overhearing the conversation in the back): Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there sexy…

Gabriella: What do you want Bolton? (ignoring his "sexy" comment)

Troy: I know you girls like you admire the god that is me, but we have the gym booked for practice today.

Gabriella(standing up to face Troy): Our coach already talked to yours and he said it wouldn't be a problem to share. As long as we didn't distract you. (As she said that she took a step closer and lifted her already short skirt a little higher to give him a tease.)

Just as soon as she walked towards him, she turned around to walk back to her seat, but before she walked away he leaned down to her ear and whispered:

Troy: You know Montez, two can play at this game. (he gave her ass a little slap and walked way to his seat within the jocks.)

Gabriella composed herself and retreated to her perch at the head of the cheerleaders. They had been talking about some new nail polish remover, but all she could think about was Troy's last words. What did he mean? She had just been playfully flirting with him like always, and he smacked her butt, which wasn't uncommon, but was this bigger than a playful smack? Maybe this anger was sexual tension…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters

After the bell that concludes the regular school day sounded, all of the different teams broke off to practice. While the cheer squad was getting changed, Taylor kept asking Gabriella the same question:

Taylor: why do you hate Troy so much?  
Gabriella: Taylor, I told you a billion times, it's just too complicated to explain. Especially right now!

After Gabriella pulled on her tiny red soffee shorts and white tank top that stopped at her midriff, the squad headed out into the gym where the basketball team had already been practicing. When Gabriella walked out, Troy immediately took notice; there was no doubt that she was sexy, and Troy always made it clear he thought she was, but this was just such a tease! Those clothes barely covered her! When Gabriella noticed Troy staring, she gave him a little wink, and sauntered away to their designated part of the gym.

Gabriella: OK girls! The big game is this Friday and you know what that means? We have to bring our A game! All of our best cheers! So let's start our first routine to "Welcome to the Jungle."

Chad walked over to Troy who was staring at the squad:

Chad: How lucky are we? Hottest girls in school are dancing suggestively a few feet away! Hey, do you know who your taking to homecoming yet?  
Troy(while taking off his shirt): Naw not yet man, but I'll know soon.

He jogged over to the bleachers where Gabriella was calling the bench cheers to the girls. When she saw A shirtless Troy running over, she knew he had meant what he said in homeroom: It's on.

Troy: Sorry for interrupting your practice Montez, but I have to put my shirt down if you don't mind.  
Gabriella: No I don't mind, I know it gets hot in the gym sometimes. You know, I'm getting hot right now.

She then proceeded to peel off the white tank, which left her in only a sports bra. Troy didn't seem to be phased, but his teammates were. They started whistling and wolf calling across the gym. She just rolled her eyes and looked back at Troy:

Gabriella(taking a step closer):There that's MUCH better.  
Troy: Oh Gabriella your so naïve. Just know, the next time I get you wet, it won't be from a bucket of water in your locker.

At that, Gabriella scoffed and turned her attention back to the cheers, and Troy jogged back to the team. After practice was over, Gabriella and Troy were the only ones left. Troy overheard Gabriella's phone conversation:

Gabriella(on the phone): ...But mom, practice is over! ...I can't walk! It's like 15 degrees outside... Fine...yes I know...I'll walk home...bye.

Troy: Trouble in paradise Montez?  
Gabriella: What do you want Bolton?

See this is what amazed everyone about the pair; one minute they're fighting and the next they're flirting. It's all so confusing.

Troy: Well as much as this pains me, you only live down the street from me. I can give you a ride home.

Gabriella(standing up): I'd rather put pins in my eyes.

Troy: come on Montez don't be stupid.

Gabriella turned around, knowing Troy was right and rolled her eyes:

Gabriella: Fine. But NOONE can know! You got that?

Troy(putting his hands up as if surrendering): please I don't want anyone knowing either!

Gabriella: Fine!

Troy: Fine! Now I have to go shower I'll meet you out here in 10.

Gabriella: whatever.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella climbed into Troys car:

Gabriella: Wow it smells like you.

Troy: since when do you smell me Montez?

Gabriella: Oh I can smell douche a mile away.

Troy put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. The rest of the ride was driven in silence. When they approached her house, Gabriella opened the door of the car:

Troy: What no "thank you?"

Gabriella: no but sadly I need your jersey.

Troy(looking confused): why? To smell it?

Gabriella(while rolling her eyes): No Bolton, the cheerleaders are wearing the basketball teams jerseys because of the game. I was assigned yours.

Troy: Ah, ok I'll give it to you...

Gabriella: ok thank you!

Troy: oh no, IF, you yell "Troy Bolton is the Sexiest man alive!"

Gabriella: You know, I would but I don't lie. Just give me the jersey.

He tossed it to her and responded:

Troy: It was worth A try.


End file.
